Et si ?
by Art-11
Summary: Dean et Castiel ont une nuit à vivre avant de tout oublier. DESTIEL. OS. Pas de spoilers.


**Dean et Castiel ont une nuit à vivre avant de tout oublier. DESTIEL. OS. Pas de spoilers.**

* * *

Dean et Castiel, assis l'un en face de l'autre à une grande table du Bunker, un livre devant chacun, n'osaient pas relever la tête. Ils savaient que dès que leurs regards entreraient en contact, ils risquaient de faillir.

* * *

1 heure plus tôt

- je t'avais dit de ne pas la tuer, mais non, Monsieur n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! rappela Sam

- Excuse moi, Monsieur-je-suis-l'ami-des-monstres, mais quand je vois une saloperie surnaturelle, je lui fait la peau, c'est un reflexe.

- Calmez vous ! tenta Castiel sans trop y croire.

- Le plan de Chronéa m'a l'air intéressant. On devrait l'essayer.

La demie-dieu présente dans la pièce avait laissé les garçons s'écharper entre eux. Ce n'était pas son problème. Elle les détestait pour avoir tuer son père, Chronos, mais uniquement car elle aurait voulu le faire de ses propres mains. Il ne s'était jamais soucié d'elle ni de sa mère, humaine.

- bien, je récapitule, reprit Sam. Nous avons besoin du sang de la sorcière ayant jeté le sort pour l'annuler. Ce sort a transformé la ville en véritable théâtre macabre puisque les habitants n'ont plus d'inhibition et volent, tuent, pillent selon leurs besoins les plus primaires. De vraies bêtes. Or, notre chasseur national, Dean ici présent, a déjà passé ad patres ladite sorcière.

- Oui, bon ça va. Si tu me l'avais dit plus tôt, je ne l'aurais pas tuée…

- Chronéa, fille de Chronos, paix à son âme, était en conflit avec la sorcière et accepte de remonter le temps pour nous.

- Je vous rappelle que je ne suis que demie-dieu, mes pouvoirs sont limités. Je ne peux remonter le temps que de quelques heures, une journée tout au plus, et uniquement au moment de l'aurore. Je ne peux emmener qu'une personne avec moi. Seule cette personne et moi-même sauront que nous avons remonter le temps.

- Bien, j'irai avec Chronéa, affirma Sam. Dès que nous aurons remonté le temps, j'empêcherai que tu ne tues la sorcière, enfin, pas avant d'avoir récupéré son sang de son vivant et inversé le sort.

- Ok.

- Nous devrions mettre à profit ce temps libre pour chercher comment inverser le sort, émit Castiel

Chacun se concentra sur sa tâche. Dean était ravi. Il allait avoir une soirée « off ». Comme un petit goût de vacances bien méritées pendant une soirée, lui qui n'en prenait jamais. Il n'aurait rien à faire puisque tout ce qu'il fera sera « effacé ». Il se demandait si un épisode du Docteur Sexy passait ce soir à la télévision. Il serait seul avec Cas et celui-ci ne risquait pas de l'empêcher de regarder sa série préférée, comme le faisait parfois son frère. Il lui proposerait même de la regarder ensemble. Dean ressentit une sensation étrange à l'idée de voir un épisode de sa série. A moins que ce ne soit de passer la soirée seul avec Cas.

Il l'observa à la dérobée. L'ange paraissait plongé dans un livre sur les sorcières mais à y regarder de plus près, Dean s'aperçut qu'il ne lisait pas vraiment. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- eh Cas, à quoi tu penses ?

- A ce soir

- « A ce s… »

Dean sentit une attraction dans son ventre et son plexus. Castiel pensait à sa soirée avec lui.

- Oui, au fait que nous allons vivre une nuit que nous allons totalement oublier. Ne trouves-tu pas cela étrange ?

- Oui, dit comme ça…

Sam s'approcha d'eux, un livre à la main. Il avait trouvé le moyen d'inverser le sort.

- je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si je savais que j'avais une soirée à vivre avant de tout oublier.

Il obliqua un regard vers Dean avant de poursuivre.

- peut être que je trouverais la force de faire ce que je n'oserais pas en temps normal.

Dean réfléchissait aux paroles de son frère. Que voulait-il dire ? Il essayait d'imaginer ce que Sam n'osait pas faire, ce que sa présence l'empêchait de réaliser, avant de se retourner la question. Que n'osait-il faire lorsque Sam était là ? Il préféra éluder. Il y avait des discussions qu'il n'aimait pas avoir, fussent-elles avec lui-même.

La formule en poche, Sam partit avec Chronéa. Dean les accompagna jusqu'à la porte blindée. Il recommanda à son frère de faire attention à son bébé et regretta de ne pas lui avoir balancé quelques sous-entendus salaces avant de partir ; après tout, celui-ci allait passer la soirée avec une demie dieu particulièrement mignonne et visiblement ravie que ce soit Sam qui l'accompagne. Malgré sa beauté objective, Dean n'avait pas eu de regard séducteur envers elle. Il reconnaissait qu'elle était belle mais ne ressentait absolument aucune attirance. Il était même ravi que son frère passe la soirée avec elle. Il mit ce sentiment étonnant sur le compte de son amour fraternel envers Sam et ferma la porte.

* * *

Dean ressenti une étrange sensation dans son ventre lorsque la serrure cliqueta, le laissant seul avec Castiel.

Castiel…

Cet être improbable que Dieu – ou qui savait-il d'autre – avait mis sur son chemin. Il aurait du le détester. Il représentait tout ce que Dean abhorrait. Un Ange, fils d'un Dieu dont il préférait nier l'existence qui lui avait infligé une vie chaotique où il perdait, les uns après les autres, tous les êtres qu'il avait aimé. Lui même n'était né que pour mourir au bon moment, comme Sam. Ils auraient dû être les réceptacles de Mickael et Lucifer et cette décision de les accepter en eux aurait annihilé leurs propres âmes, déchiquetées par la puissance angélique. Castiel croyait encore en Lui malgré son abandon évident. Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y voir la manifestation de son amour inconditionnel et de sa confiance aveugle en son Père. Il faut dire qu'il s'y connaissait en la matière…

Il aurait dû détester son manque de culture cinématographique et musicale, son incapacité à adopter un comportement social normal, son imperméabilité à l'humour. Mais il comprenait Castiel plus qu'il ne lui avait jamais avoué. Lui aussi se considérait comme en marge de la société et de la normalité. Bien sûr, il se fondait dans la masse, il avait des références humaines qu'il ne manquait jamais de balancer à la tête de Cas, mais au fond Dean savait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une façade bien maigre face à la dure réalité.

Jamais il n'avait dit à Castiel combien il était heureux de l'avoir rencontré, reconnaissant de ses sacrifices et qu'il aimait imaginer qu'ils chemineraient encore longtemps ensemble. Il n'envisageait plus sa vie sans lui, comme pour Sam. Il repensait à ces moments où il croyait l'avoir perdu, après son immersion dans le lac d'où il ne garda que son trench, comme une relique sans prix, ou encore après leur séjour au Purgatoire. Il n'avait connu qu'une absence qui le mordait autant, c'était celle de son frère après qu'il se soit jeté dans la cage de Lucifer.

Il s'était promis que jamais plus il ne laisserai ces deux là le quitter.

Il avança vers la salle où se trouvait Castiel. Celui-ci était resté attablé devant son livre. Il ne semblait toujours pas le lire.

Dean réfléchit à sa soirée. Il n'avait soudainement plus envie de regarder « Docteur Sexy ».

Il tira une chaise en face de Cas, tout en évitant de croiser son regard. Il commençait à avoir les mains moites et ressentait une forte attraction dans son ventre. Il savait qu'il tenait à Castiel, bien plus qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit. Il refusait de l'avouer à quiconque, y compris à lui-même, mais ce soir cette attraction se fit plus forte.

Si cela eut été une soirée normale, il aurait fait comme à son habitude, cadenassant ses sentiments, les niant et se moquant de lui-même si ceux-ci devaient l'oppresser un peu plus que d'ordinaire. Mais les sentiments refoulés sont comme une vague lancinante qui se fracasse sur le rivage à intervalle irrégulier. Et parfois, le ressac est si violent qu'il briserait n'importe quelle digue.

Mais cette nuit n'était pas une soirée normale. Tout ce qu'ils pourraient dire ou faire sera effacé de leurs mémoires.

Et ce soir, la digue construite par Dean Winchester se brisa.

* * *

Castiel osa lever les yeux sur le dos de Dean lorsque ce dernier accompagna son frère et Chronéa jusqu'à la porte du Bunker.

Il dessina mentalement la courbe de ses épaules, les traits de son dos, le galbe de ses fesses.

Il savait depuis longtemps ce qui le liait à l'aîné des Winchester, celui qu'il avait sauvé de la perdition et délivré des Enfer. Il brulerait ses ailes mille fois s'il devait le sauver à nouveau.

Il n'avait pas tout de suite compris ce qu'était ce sentiment qui avait épanoui à son contact, ce besoin de plus en plus pressant d'être près de lui, de le sentir, de le savoir en sécurité.

En tant qu'Ange, il savait théoriquement ce qu'était l'amour. Avec Dean, il en fit l'expérience vivante.

Il ne se cachait pas ce sentiment parfois difficilement contrôlable mais n'avait jamais osé abordé le sujet avec le principal intéressé. Un hétéro pur et dur. Un homme à femmes. Un chasseur détestant le surnaturel et les Anges en particulier. Son ami, dont il ne voulait pas risquer de corrompre leur lien.

Les mots de Sam résonnaient à ses oreilles « _peut être que je trouverais la force de faire ce que je n'oserais pas en temps normal_ ». L'idée lui avait effleuré l'esprit dès qu'il comprit qu'il se retrouverait seul avec Dean pour cette soirée étrange. Mais depuis que Sam avait prononcé ces mots, il en était obsédé.

« et si.. »

Et s'il avait raison d'espérer qu'il partageait ses sentiments,

Et si les regards qu'il surprenait parfois étaient réellement emplis de désirs,

Et si ses sarcasmes ne cachaient que son attirance pour un Ange,

Et si Dean Winchester l'aimait ?

Castiel avait entendu la porte d'entrée se refermer. Dean serait près de lui dans quelques secondes. Ses veines le brulaient, une envie irrésistible se déversa depuis son ventre dans tout son être.

Combien de fois avait-il eu envie de franchir le voile qui le séparait du corps de Dean ? La frustration et le silence étaient devenus un fardeau qu'il trainait depuis si longtemps, un poids qu'il s'était habitué à porter.

Mais ce soir, le Destin lui offrait une chance inespérée de vérifier ses intuitions sans conséquences désastreuses. Du moins, pour les prochaines heures seulement.

Il sentait le corps de Dean en face de lui l'appeler, sans le voir. Il savait que dès que ses yeux rencontreraient ceux de l'être aimé, il ne répondrait plus de rien et laisserait son instinct le contrôler, libérant des années de doutes et de frustrations.

C'était ce soir ou jamais.

* * *

Attirés par une puissance irrésistible, ils levèrent leurs têtes, croisant le regard de l'autre où se reflétaient leurs propres sentiments.

La messe était dite.

En une seconde, ils se retrouvèrent devant la table, leurs corps rapprochés, leurs mains se tenant l'un l'autre par l'épaule. La tension était palpable, comme exacerbée par le peu de place qu'il restait à parcourir entre ces deux hommes et un silence lourd de sous-entendus. Sans plus réfléchir en avant, Castiel décocha un dernier regard interrogateur à son vis-à-vis et fondit sur lui.

Il appuya un peu trop fort, écrasant ses lèvres sur celles de Dean, poussé par la fièvre qui le parcourait. Il fut submergé par une vague d'excitation. Il jouait son va-tout et sentit son cœur au bord des yeux lorsqu'il se défit de ce corps qu'il désirait plus que tout alors que Dean n'avait pas réagit.

Ce dernier était resté pétrifié par le baiser donné par Cas. Son cerveau tentait de fonctionner à plein régime mais seul un mot résonnait telle une litanie dans sa tête « encore… ».

Dean n'aurait pas parié sur le fait qu'il aurait eu le courage de franchir le pas comme l'avait fait Cas. Mais maintenant qu'il avait gouté aux lèvres de l'ange, tout en lui l'appelait à recommencer. Il vit le doute s'insinuer dans son regard et, jetant un voile sur une partie de son cerveau qui réclamait du temps pour analyser et organiser une fuite winchesterienne, il attira Castiel à lui et lui offrit un vrai et tendre baiser.

Leurs lèvres se caressèrent, électrisant leurs propriétaires, cette fois au diapason. Dean s'appliqua à embrasser chacune d'elles, tandis que Castiel était submergé par son désir.

La pression et la chaleur montèrent d'un coup. Dean glissa sa langue en Cas qui ne se fit pas prier pour apprendre à converser avec elle. Il croyait que son corps allait imploser de bonheur, alors que celui-ci en demandait toujours plus.

Castiel se détacha à contre cœur de l'homme qu'il aimait pour l'embrasser du regard et graver dans sa mémoire ses yeux, sa bouche et tout son corps qui semblait lui dire « je t'aime ».

A moins que ce n'était « j'ai envie de toi » se dit-il au moment où Dean fondit sur ses lèvres tout en passant une main sous sa chemise.

Dean n'avait plus honte de rien et savait ce qu'il voulait. Comment n'avait-il pas vu avant ce qu'il ratait en ne laissant pas Cas l'approcher de plus près ? Il n'y avait plus d'espace personnel à préserver ce soir. Tout son corps lui appartenait. Pour toujours. Même si demain, il ne se souviendrai plus de cette nuit, l'évidence le frappait, tandis que Castiel se mit à lui ôter son teeshirt : il l'aimait de tout son être.

* * *

Dean observait Castiel collé à lui. S'il avait imaginé ce matin en se levant qu'il passerait la nuit avec lui… Le lit ressemblait à un champ de bataille, de celle que Dean voudrait mener chaque nuit.

Les cheveux ébouriffés de Castiel contrastaient avec la sérénité que son visage affichait. Il était heureux, tout simplement. Il avait osé et son geste avait payé. Au centuple.

Chacun évitait de penser que dans quelques dizaines de minutes, l'aurore pointerait le bout de son nez, emportant inexorablement les souvenirs qu'ils se construisaient en ce moment. Ils imaginaient qu'ils remonteraient alors le temps, se retrouvant dans le combat les opposant à la sorcière. Sam arrêterait Dean à temps et inverserait le sort avant de tuer définitivement l'ensorceleuse. Puis la vie reprendrait son cours…

Cette nuit était une parenthèse inattendue, une bulle d'espoir durant laquelle ils avaient pu expurger leurs doutes et laisser vivre leurs sentiments.

- si j'avais un vœu à exaucer, j'aimerais retenir la nuit, indéfiniment, chuchota Dean contre la peau de l'être aimé

- et moi… j'aimerais avoir le courage d'oser à nouveau demain…

Ils se serrèrent, chacun étant conscient de la vanité de leurs souhaits.

Mais qui sait de quoi demain sera fait ?

Le soleil se leva, emportant leurs rêves, mais pas la passion qui brulait depuis des années, et encore pour longtemps, entre ces deux êtres qui se refusaient bêtement le droit au bonheur.


End file.
